A Good Fuck
by magdalen-magpie
Summary: Alfred and Arthur get frisky. USUK. No real story, just mindless sex. Rated M. Really gay. (Adapted to these characters from a story I wrote a while ago.)


Alfred quietly walked into his and Arthurs bedroom, where he knew Arthur was taking a nap. Arthur had been asleep for a while, so Alfred didn't exactly mind waking him up.

Arthur was laying on his side, partly on his tummy, curled up under their comforter. Alfred gently pulled off the blanket and crawled under it and over Arthur, draping the blanket back over him again. Arthur whined and squirmed a bit in his state of half-sleep, not liking the sudden blast of cold air. But Alfred made sure there weren't any air pockets, keeping them insulated.

Alfred bent down and began to kiss at the other's neck and on that special spot behind his ear, rubbing his side. The other woke up, confused at first, but deeming this a pleasant surprise. TAlfred kept on kissing him, along his jaw, until Arthur interjected. "Well hello there..."

"Heh, how was your nap?" He asked, slowly sliding his hand down his leg and onto his thigh, massaging it absentmindedly. The other swallowed, managing to roll onto his back under him, smiling. "Good... and what are you up to?"

"I feel like you definitely already know." He said, chuckling and leaning down to kiss him. Arthur began to take a deep breath for he could kiss longer, arching up a bit as the other wrapped an arm around his waist. They kissed, Alfred's lips moving along his jaw and neck, until the other was aroused and breathing heavily.

Next he gently slide his hand down into his pyjama pants, but outside his boxers. He began to rub, the other whining and groaning. Alfred himself was already quite horny, and his bulge was impressive. "Not to rush, but flip over." He panted, sitting up to give the other room. Once he did he leaned over and found the lube in the bedside table, getting it out and setting it on the pillow next to Arthur's head. Arthur saw it and his eyes widened, it increasing his excitement.

Alfred dipped his hands into Arthur's boxers once the other brought their hips up, and cupped his ass as he slid them down to his knees. He did the same to himself, undoing his jeans and pushing them along with his boxer-briefs out of the way. He was standing to attention, and Arthur peeked over his shoulder to see. He blushed, before nuzzling his pillow.

Alfred stroked himself for a moment before getting the lube, getting some on his hand and rubbing it along for a smoother ride. As soon as Arthur felt the other's fingertip at his entrance he gasped. Alfred needed to prepare him.

As Alfred pumped himself with one hand he began to gently probe the other. He managed to slide one finger inside, making the 'come hither' motion, and getting up to two knuckles. He thrusted it in and out for a moment, before adding another finger, and sliding both of them deep inside. Arthur was panting and whining, biting his lip, his legs shaking. He hadn't been stretched in a while.

Once Alfred decided that he had prepared him enough, he pulled out his fingers. He took the other's hands and pulled them back, setting them on his ass and silently instructing him to spread himself. Once he did that he lined up the head of his cock with the other's still tight entrance, setting his hands on his hips and sitting up more.

"Ready?" He asked, bending over him and gently kissing his shoulder and neck, sliding his length along his entrance as he waited for an answer.

Arthur let out a breathless 'yes', before Alfred eagerly pushed in. He grunted and Arthur cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping his skin. Alfred closed his eyes and buried himself deep inside of him, gently biting down on the other's neck to pace himself. He gradually pulled out and thrusted back in, his breathing getting deeper and more desperate.

As he gathered speed and fucked the male under him, and bit his neck and sucked on it, to keep him from going too rough. Arthur panted, mumbled, and cried out when he hit his special spot, while they worked up a rhythm of Arthur pushing back and Alfred thrusting forward so he could hit his prostate.

After a good amount of time they began to reach climax. Arthur panted harder and began to hold his breath a little, like he did near climax. Alfred was also getting closer, digging his nails into the other's flesh. They rocked faster, harder, quicker. FInally with a pitiful outburst Arthur came, getting it on his clothes below him. That cute noise and tensing of his muscles pushed Alfred over the edge, and after a moment and one more deep, hard thrust, he came.

They sat there and panted for a moment, before Alfred pulled out and flopped down next to him. Arthur just tossed his dirty clothes on the ground and set the lube bottle on the bedside table, before curling back up under the blanket. He now had a nice purple mark on his neck, and Alfred grinned as he looked at it. After they both caught their breath they turned to each other, Alfred setting his hand on his hip and Arthur nuzzling into his shoulder silently, as they unanimously agreed it was time for another nap.


End file.
